Presently, the standard variable load control valve device used in mass and/or rapid transit operations is a pressure cut-off valve which limits the maximum braking pressure that is supplied to the brake cylinder in accordance with the load carried by the vehicle. In practice, the different vehicle load conditions are sensed by an air spring which causes the variable load control valve to vary the control pressure in the brake cylinder as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,460,872; 3,504,698; 3,517,971; and 3,583,772. It will be noted that the brake cutoff pressure is determined by the ratio of the effective pressures that are supplied to the top and bottom of the stepped operating piston of the variable load control valve. Since each transit property has different brake and load requirements, it is necessary to offer a multiple of different pressure area ratio pistons and valve springs in order to satisfy the desired brake pressure cutoff value and the brake pressure empty/load ratio. Thus, a large inventory of parts is required to be kept on hand, and each assembled valve is limited to a specific brake application. Hence, there is a need for a universal variable load control valve which will fill the braking requirements of various transit authorities.